Mishuku
by That's the way I roll
Summary: Mishuku is a small island located north-west of the mainlands, and for Leona Littlewoods and her friends is the adventure they've dreamed of. But dreams can soon turn into nightmares... Rated T for swearing. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, my next attempt at an OC story. Last one failed miserably, ut, now my teacher has stopped being such a *cough* (and it's half term) I'm going to try again! :D  
Ok, so it's a new region called Mishuku, so, I'm gonna gibve you a bit of freedom here. Starter pokemon are BIG issue, as SOME of the OC's (not all) will be getting one. So I need a grass type, a fire type, and a water type. NO starters from other regions, NO eeveelutions, NO pseudo-legandaries, but other than that, tell me what you think.  
Right, onto OC's. Ok, I need about 5-6, three too come from Mishuku and two or three to come with Leona to Mishuku. People who live in Mishuku will get a Mishuku starter, if I don't get 3 , the left over pokemon will be forgotten about, if I get over 3, I'll give the pokemon to the first 3 reviewers.

IF YOU SUBMITTED A CHARACTER TO MY STORY LAST TIME, PLEASE SEND THEM AGAIN! I DIDN'T KEEP A LIST, SO, YEAH, SEND THEM IN AGAIN :D THANKS :)xx

POKEMON RULES :  
NO pseudo legandaries (if you don't know what I mean, type it in on goggle, and click on the first link, there is a chart) UNLESS you ask me first  
NO lucarios  
NO eeveelutions

Name -  
Gender -  
Age -  
Personality -  
Looks -  
Clothing -  
Trainer or Coordinator? -  
History -  
Hometown/Region (people who live in Mishuku will get a Mishuku starter, if I don't get 3 , the left over pokemon will be forgotten about, if I get over 3, I'll give the pokemon to the first 3 reviewers) -  
Rival or Partner? -  
Love Interest (either Leona or other OC, you can decide later if you like) -  
Pokemon (no more than 4, 3 if you want a Mishuku starter)  
Name -  
Gender -  
Personality -  
Attacks -  
Extra -  
Mishuku Type (if you want a Mishuku starter, do you want water, fire or grass. Oh, choices :D) -

Ok, here's Leona, so you can tell if your character would like her or not :D

Name - Leona Littlewoods  
Gender - Female  
Age - Depends who's story you're reading  
Personality - She's really kind and friendly, and get's very exicted very easily. She trusts people a lot, but isn't trusted in turn, as she can be a bit of a gossiper. She is quite clever, but can be childish at times. She gets fustrated quite easily  
Looks - Blonde, curly hair, which always gets tangled and messy, with straight across bangs/fringe, which stops on her eyelashes. Big, green eyes with long lashes. She has a few freckles dotted on her cheeks and dimples when she smiles. She has quite a nice figure for her age, but nothing too much. She stands at 5'2  
Clothes - Short dungarees, with white vest top underneath, and a pair of loosley tied white pumps on her feet. She always has her chunky golden locket on, with a picture of her family inside. It hangs low, resting in the middle of her breast  
Trainer or Coordinator? - Coordinator  
History - She lived on a ranch with her parents elder brother, Toby, and younger sister, Billie-Jo, until she got her Vulpix as a gift, then she went to train with her cousin Hillary in Sinnoh  
Hometown/Region - Rural Hoenn, on a ranch  
Rival or Partner? - Rival :D LOL!  
Love Interest - The OC boy I pick, or you pick, or whatever :D  
Pokemon:  
Name - Vulpix  
Gender - Female  
Personality - Energetic, hates being inside her ball. She likes cuddles and is a bit of a spoiled brat. She is friendly, and loves people and other small/kind/cute pokemon. She doesn't like, big/rowdy/'ugly' pokemon unless she's used to them  
Attacks - Fire Blast, Purgatory, Flamthrower, Captivate  
Extra - She has an everstone collar, made by Leona's cousin, Jake, who lives in Kanto

Name - Growlithe  
Gender - Male  
Personality - Tries to be the tough guy and protect Leona and Vulpix, but he's actually a big softy. He was on the Hoenn police force, but an injured paw forced him into retirment, so he was sent to Leona. He can't walk on the paw to much, because it hurts, but he's fine in a contest, or a quick battle  
Attacks - Overheat, Will-O-Wisp, Heatwave, Fire Fang  
Obtained - He has a limp, and wears an everstone collar, also made by Leona's cousin Jake

So, update will be when I have enough OC's :D So, get submitting :D Beth xx


	2. Old Friends and New Pokemon

**OC's **- Chapter One is here :D I will be using every OC, and if there's something wrong , I'll have sent you a PM to say, so if you didn't get a PM, you're good :D (I think, like, one person didn't get a PM :D)

**Starter Pokemon - **  
Water - Ryo - Panpour - Evolves to Hiyakkie  
Fire - Tuenli - Pansear - Evolves to Baokkie  
Grass - Demi - Pansage - Evolves to Yanakkie

**Rival/Partner** - Sorry, I know I confused a LOT of people with this, but if your OC is from Mishuku, then they're rivals with Leona, if they're from the other regions, espically Hoenn or Sinnoh, they'll be partners. I was doing the OC form kind of absent mindly, and I don't really know why I put it on there. So, only Mishuku OC's are rivals, unless anyone has a serious problem with that.  
So, how it will work is the story is in two bits, the poeple born in Mishuku will have one bit, and then the 'foreigners' I suppose, will have another. They'll meet at times, and will share a common goal/enemy. They'll meet in gyms and contests, and at other times too. But mostly gyms and contests.

**Proffeser Honey - **Tell me what you think of her! My brother and I designed her together, we wanted a Proffeser that was a bit... _different..._

_

* * *

_

**Old Friends and New Pokemon**

_Szac's POV_

Have you ever heard the saying 'Everyday's like a Monday'. I wish that was true. Monday for me was a day where I could sleep in and takeit easy, a kind of peronal holiday that came around every seven days, my own little one-day weekend.  
Rolling over in my bed, I looked at the little clock on my dressing room table. 11:55. Smiling, I let my gaze fall on the calender. A red ring circled today with arrows and smiling faces all around it. Squinting, I read the writing in the middle.  
'Proffeser... Honey... gives... away... rare pokemon... Midday'  
Shit. Springing out of bed with more energy than I'd had on a Monday for years, I grabbed my short sleeved grey t-shirt, my black hoodie with the dog ears and tail, quickly struggled into my grey jeans, yanked my black leg warmers and my black moutian boots on, and raced downstairs and out the door, leaving my baffled parents staring at their watches.

_Leona's POV_

I leant up against the rails of the boat, watching Vulpix staring hungirly at the fish below, Growlithe curled up at her feet, licking at his injured paw.  
Josh stood next to me, his protective female Zoroark crouched next to him, causing nearly every one in the vicinity to back away slowly, which was probably for the best, if anyone came close to Josh she'd have their head off.  
I still remeber when I first met him when I went to train with my cousin Hillary in Veilstone. Still a Zorua, she'd not let me anywhere near Josh for about a month, and even then she flinched everytime I moved.  
Now, I could be as close as I liked, her trust was placed in me, and I knew that really, she was just like a mother.  
"What do you think Mishuku will be like? I bet they'll have LOADS of contests!" Josh nodded, pushing his black, mirrored sunglasses onto his head, forcing his long, black hair back.  
"I guess." he said, looking out in the direction of the new region. It was much quicker to take a boat to Mishuku than walk or take a train, it was miles out from the mainlands and joined Unova as one of the surroundig islands to be claimed as an actual 'region'.  
There was only one boat to Mishuku. It boarded in Hoenn, in the south, and circled around the mainlands, making stops in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh, before taking the people to the north-east islands, stopping of at Unova, then moving across to Mishuku.  
The next few minutes passed in silence as both myself and Josh imaganied our perfect region. Contests galore, with big, shiny trophies, and a great big showdown at the end, with everybody cheering my name. I could here it now. 'Leona, Leona, Le...'  
"Leona Littlewoods! Long time no see!" Pivoting around, I saw a boy walking towards me, a boy who looked extremly familiar...  
"Avery!" I cried, recognising the boy I'd known since my childhood on the ranch in Hoenn. Running at him, I threw my arms around his neck, almost bowling him over. I didn't need to look up to know Avery was blushing, he'd always felt akward around girls, he just totally lost his Mr. Cool act around them.  
Prying my arms from around himself, Avery stepped back, brushing his long, braided hair backwards. He'd changed a lot over the years, his once calm style had been replaced by a new, cool look, with neon green flames striking down both his coat and trousers, exactly matching the colour of his shining eyes.  
Green seemed to be a theme here, as even his pokemon reflected his obvious favourite colour. His Sceptile stared intently at my Growlithe, who had jumped fowrads, growling, trying to pry me and Avery apart.  
"Nice to see you too Le-Le" he said, dragging my old annoying nickname back from the depths of my mind.  
Suddenly, Growlithe went beserk, barking and nipping at Avery's leg. I quickly swept him off the floor and struggled to hold him in my arms. Avery just laughed, stepping towards the squirming puppy pokemon.  
"Ohh boy, you're scary aren't you!" said Avery sarcastically, rubbing inbetween my pokemon's ears. Growlithe shut up immedaitly, almost purring as he licked at his new friends arm. "Aww look, he likes _me _now!" said Avery, putting on a cheesy yet evil smile.  
Raising an eyebrow, I set Growlithe back on the ground, where he insantly trotted over to sit next to Vulpix, who was still 'fishing'.  
"Nah, he's just tasting you." I said. Avery's grin just grew bigger, as he turned to Josh, bored of messing with me.  
"Avery Wilson." he said, sticking out his hand. Josh stared him up and down for a few seconds, before producing his own, gloved hand.  
"Josh Daniels." he mumbled, clutching Avery's dark hand in his own pale one. Avery responded with much more enthusiasm**, **shaking Josh's hand vigorously.  
"Nice to know ya Josh!" he said, puching him on the shoulder. With that, Zoroark, who had been watching the whole interaction very closely, barked, very loudly, at Avery. Jumping back in suprise, I stood on one of Vulpix's tails, making her turn around to try and biff my leg. With only one paw on the floor, she lost her balance momentarily, misjudged her footing with her other paw, and plunged into the deep waves below.

Demi's POV

I stood in Proffeser Honey's lab, with two other kids from the village, Tuenli Saru, the serious purple haired pokemon devotee from down the road, with the gym leader brother, and Ryo Hale , the boy from just over the street, who liked to think he was mature, but really, he was a big kid. We were all here for one reson, and one reason only, to get our pokemon.  
I already had a Murkrow, and I knew for a fact that Tuenli had at least two pokemon, but these pokemon were specail, rare apperances in our little square of the map.  
"Alright guys." said Proffeser Honey, coming out from behind the screen, and placing the 3 pokeballs in her hand on the table. "Pick one."  
Proffeser Honey was a young girl, no older than 25, yet she was a great pokemon researcher. She'd been in the 5 bigger regions, helping the Proffesers there with their studies, and had earned her degree in Pokemon Physics and Biology.  
Her age wasn't the only thing that put people off her. She had, knee-length, bright pink hair that she managed to style into a bow on the top of her head, and weird violet eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She wore her lab coat with a little white strapless dress, with all manner of colourful pokemon on it, including Aipoms and Jigglypuffs.  
"These are really rare kids." She said, sitting on her desk, blowing a huge bubblegum bubble and popping it with her long, blue fingernails. "Took me ages to find." Reaching foward, I snatched the pokeball futherest away from me off of the table. Tuenli and Ryo copied me, both choosing seperate pokeballs.  
Resting my finger on the small capsule, I took a deep breath, and pressed it down...

_Aqua's POV_

I watched the sapphire blue waves crash agianst the side of the boat, trying to clear my memory. This was a new start for me, I had to get everything else out of my system.  
My Pikachu, Sunny, ran happily around my legs, humming some kind of song. I'd recused her when I was 10, she'd been abused by her old trainer, and left alone to starve. Still, after all that, she was still a confident little ball of fun. A complete contrast to my baby eevee. He had hatched from an egg, given to me as a gift, and was still extremly shy. He hid whenever anyway came near, and if anyone tried to touch him, he'd dive behind my legs and quiver. Right now though, he was curiously studying Sunny dance about, head to one side.  
As I continued to watch the waters, I caught a glance of red fur from just under the boat. Leaning over the bars a little more, I noticed it was a pokemon.  
"Alice!" I cried, signalling my best friend of three years over. She shuffled over from where she'd been sitting with her Futachimaru, doing her usual impression of ice-queen supremo.  
"What?" she said, not tapping in at all to the alarm in my voice. Pointing deperatley at the struggling heap of red fluff in the water, I tried to get across the seriousness of this situation.  
"There's a pokemon in the water!"  
"You dont say!" Alice said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"Alice!" I snapped. Groaning, Alice stepped up towards the rails.  
"Fine. Futachimaru, surf!" Nodding, the water pokemon flipped over the railings and into the water, and began to swin under the boat to rescue the drowning pokemon.  
Crounching down, me and Alice helped pull Futachimaru back on board. When he was back on solid ground, he let go of the red mass in his mouth, and it landed on the floor with a 'thump'. The pokemon was a small Vulpix, shivering in cold, sneezing and spluttering.  
Just then, a group of three teens ran around the cornor, a girl and two boys, with concerned looks on their faces. The girl skimmed the area, before locking her vision on the wet pokemon.  
"Vulpix!" The girl ran over and snatched the dripping Vulpix off the deck, huugging her close to her chest. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I really didn't..." As the girl continued to apoligise profoundly to her pokemon, the dark-skinned lad stepped foward.  
"Um... thanks." he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I don't know what she'd do if she llost that pokemon..." The pale boy stepped up next to him, just as awkwardly**. **  
"Yeah, thanks..." he muttered. My cheeks flashed red, I hated being around people I didn't know.  
"It's nothing, really, honest, I mean, we didn't mind, did we Alice?" Alice just looked at me, before shaking her head.  
"Nah, it was nothing..."  
"No, it wasnt nothing." The girl with the Vulpix placed her down on the ground, where she curled up next to what I presumed was the girls Growlithe. "She was my first ever pokemon, and Avery's right, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her... Thank-you. Both of you." I smiled at the girl, this whole group seemed genuinely nice.  
"Leona Littlewoods." she stated, reaching out with her hand. "Avery Wilson and Josh Daniels."  
Taking her hand and giving it a light shake, I answered her unsaked question.  
"Aqua Aurora. And that's Alice Kirkland."  
"Docking in Mishuku in 5 minutes." The captian roared, ringing the loud, golden bell.  
"Well, Alice, Aqua, see you round."As Leona started to walk away, I put my hand up to stop her. Turning to Alice, I gave her an expectant look, and she simply shurugged her shoulders.  
"Wait..." Leona, Avery and Josh stood still, staring at me and Alice. "Um... well, it must really suck being the only girl in your group, so we were thinking maybe..."  
"Of course!" interrupted Leona. "Meet us at the docks, by the gates, ok? See you round!" With that Leona sprinted off, both her Vulpix and Growlithe at her feet. Avery let out a booming laugh.  
"Nothing changes does it?" Josh grinned, thumping Avery round the shoulder.  
"Not with her."

_Ryo's POV_

As I pressed the little circle on the front of my pokeball, I was shaking with anticipation. Unlike the two girls I'd arrived with, this would be my first ever pokemon. I'd always wanted to go on a pokemon journey, but my parents were all for me having a 'normal' childhood. It had taken me ages to convince them that nothing could go wrong, that I'd just challenge a few local gyms and be done with it. Of course, I didn't mean that, I intended to go all the way to the Mishuku Elite Four, and then travel to the mainlands, and finally become the greatest trainer of all time, but one step at a time, right?  
As the blue laser cast itself onto the floor, I almost had to look away, to scared that maybe I'd chosen the wrong type, but I forced myself to stare right at it, I wanted to be the first person here (apart from the Proffeser, obviously) to see my pokemon.  
When the light faded, a small, blue and cream monkey-like pokemon sat on the floor, yawning it's little head off. It's head like like it had a fountian attached to it, and it's ears were more than over-sized, but it had a certian weird charm to it. Laughing at my pokemon, I began to scan over the others.  
Tuenli's had picked the fire type, and it looked rather similar to mine, apart from instead of blue it was red, and it's eyes were much sweeter, and it had a tuft of cream hair, rather than a mop of blue.  
Demi's pokemon proved my theroy that these were all sub-speices of a certain pokemon, connected somehow by their ancestors, but changed type-wise by their enviroments. It looked more like mine than Tuenli's, infact they were almost identical, but my blue 'fountian' had been replaced by a green, what could only be descirbed as, 'brocolli'.  
Each pokemon was looking around curiously, eying up their new trainers, not really showing any signs of moving towards us.  
"They're cute aren't they." crooned Proffeser Honey. "I would have kept them myself, but Persian didn't approve. Did you beautiful? Did you? No, you don't like the silly monkeys do you? No, no." It was strange to see such a weird woman have such a sophisticatedpokemon, but it seemed to work well. Persina was strong and willing, and loved 'catching' pokemon. with the hungry look it it's eyes, I doubted the innocence of that statment.  
"Ok kids, not to rush you, but me and Persian have tight schudules. Don't we baby?" The Persina licked it's owners face, placing both paws on her shoulders. If that had been me, I would have ran a mile. Persians weren't known for being trustworthy.  
Summoning my pokemon back into it's ball, I was the first out of the lab, desperate to show my parents my new pokemon, and to start my adventure.

_Grave's POV_

Proffeser Honey was giving out pokemon. Again. Sometimes, I'm wasn't even sure why she bothered to go and find all these rare breeds, if she was just going to give them away. She said it: 'gave others a chance to experience what she had'. She was too nice for her own good. Just like my mother had been.  
Sighing, I wandered out from out of the screen to see Persian licking Proffeser Honey's face.  
"Hey." I said, without much enthusiam, slumping down on a chair by my desk. Proffeser Honey stared at me for a few seconds, before skipping over.  
"What's wrong Grave?" she asked, kneeling down. "Is something up."  
Tell her, my brain begged. Tell her you want her to fork over a rare pokemon, so you can go on an adventure, rather tha n being her lackey. But I didn't have the heart.  
"Nothing..." I mumbled. "Sometimes I just..."  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and a kid around my age raced in, his silky balck hair tousled from the wind.  
"Professer Honey, I'm here to get my super rare pokemon!" he cried, almost bursting with excitment. Poor kid.  
"Sorry Szac." she said, lowering her head. "Fresh out." The kid 'Szac' looked up at the Proffeser in disbelief.  
"What? Well who had them?" he yelled, exsaperated.  
"Tuenli, Demi and Ryo." spoke the Proffeser calmly. She may have been a mad-hatter, but she knew how to handle kids.  
"Oh, but Tuenli and Demi _have _pokemon! That's hardly fair!" he said, throwing his arms down like a two year old kid.  
"Yes, but Tuenli and Demi get out of bed in a morning." Frowning, Szac started to puch the hell out of a nearby filing cabinet, mumbling under his breath about 'stupid girls'.  
Myself, I had the upmost respect for woman, and didn't really want to stand around, listening to him abuse them, so, grabbing a random pokeball out of my research drawer, I threw it towards him.  
"Here." I called, as it hit his leg. "Have this." Szac immediatley stopped throwing his weight around to pick uo the pokeball. For a minute or two, he was silent, looking between the ball and me, before raising his head to say:  
"What is it?" I shrugged nonchalantly.**  
**"I don't know. Let it out." Hesitantly, Szac pressed the button, and a beam of light hit the ground, soon replaced by a confused Poocheyna. Blinking serveral times, Szac smiled.  
"Cool! Thanks dude!" he cried, crouching down by the puppy-like pokemon. "He's the greatest!"  
"Ok, not to be a dampner on the whole, hetro business you've got going on here, but, I'm busy, so..." Proffeser Honey trailed off, shooing Szac out the door. "Bye!" she called, as she slammed the door shut on the boy and his pokemon. Turning to me, she smiled. "YOu just saved my neck." she said, folding her arms.  
"Again." I replied, trying to look serious. Proffeser Honey bit at her lip before she let the inner child take over, and fell in a heap of snorting giggles.  
"Thanks Grave, I owe you one!" she said, wiping at the corners of her eyes. Now that was a promise I'd hold her to...

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit rubbish, I just wanted to introduce everyone. Thanks for everyones understanding with the PM business, see you next chapter :)xx**


	3. Travelling Companions

**A/N: **Aw, thanks you guys, you were all really nice in the reviews :)xx Virtual hugs for all 3  
Sorry it took a while to update such a crappy chapter, but I've made so many changes to even get it up to this silly standard, so sorry again, but the action will start next chapter (and by action, I mean we'll meet the bad people) Anyway, on with the chapter :D  
**Ages: **Everyone (OC wise) in this fic is roughly around 14, just to clear that up, I know some people got confused, as I didn't mention what age they should be :)xx  
**POV's: **I think now, everyone apart from Avery has had at least one POV, Demi and Grave having two, and Ryo and Szac having three. Sorry to Avery's creator, the amazing PhantoMNiGHT321, but it didn't make sense with his bit in, so I got rid of it. He'll have a big one next chapter, promise :)xx

**

* * *

**

**Travelling Companions**

_Tuenli's POV_

I raced home, my new pokemon, desperate to show my parents my brand new pokemon, who was skipping along behind me, humming to himself.  
Rounding the corner towards the house, I let myself in and slung my bag on the sofa, before going to find my mom in the kitchen.  
"Hi honey, how was it?" she asked, not looking up from the tuna and mayo she was mixing together.  
"Good." I answered, sitting on the counter. "The pokemon looks strong. If I practise enough, he'll be just as strong as Infernape, and then, I can be the best trainer there ever was! I _know _I can do it, if I just train hard enough!" I clenched my fists together and bit at my lip. Ever since I was a child, I had craved perfection as a trainer, and one day, I would get there, I just knew it.  
My mother laughed, getting a few slices of bread out of the cupboard.  
"Darling, just calm down, have fun with your pokemon. Don't set your hopes too high. You need to be really lucky to end up like your brother" Frowning, I jumped off the side and stalked into the living room, flopping down on the sofa.  
"Stupid woman, doesn't belive I can do it. Well, I'll show her..." Grabbing my bag, I bombed up the stairs, sweeping two pokeballs of my desk. Infernape and Absol stared at me, confused, from the bedside.  
"Sorry guys." I said as I called them both into the pokeballs, stuffing them in the bag. Snatching my pokedex of the shelf, I fixed it around my wrist, and stormed back down the stairs.  
As I headed towards the door, my mother cut me off.  
"Tuenli, calm down!" she scolded, shaking her finger at me. "Sit down, we'll talk this over!"  
"I don't want to talk it over mom!" I cried. "You've always seen me as escond best and I'm sick of it! I'll prove to you I'm just as good a trainer as Taro, just watch!"  
Slamming the door, I raced back out the house I'd just entered. I wasn't sure if I was angry or upset, but I was sure that my pokemon journey started right here...

_Alice's POV_

Me and Aqua her sat at the end of the docks, just by the gates, feet dangling in the sapphire waters. It was even more pretty on shore that it was on the boat. Stripping off my cropped black, partly faux fur jacket, I leant back on my arms, taking in the heat. This place was much hotter than Unova, despite them being so close together. I also noticed Aqua had shed her electric blue coat, and had her sweater sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She was searching through her bag, but before I could ask her what she was looking for, she pulled out her old video camera, and placed it on the ground next to her.  
Groaning, I sat back up, crossing my legs, and gently took the camcorder into my own hands.  
"Why did you bring this?" I asked, exaiming it over, tracing my fingers over all the cracks and dents that littered the battered machine.  
"It's a antique!" she joked, taking it back off me and aiming it towards the sea. "Plus, I wanted to film with it."  
It was a good job I didn't pack my mallet, or else Aqua would have been out cold by now.  
"No shit sherlock, but why?" Aqua just smiled, turning the carmera on and beginning to scope the sea.  
"Because it's nice to record videos. It reminds me of my adventures. Say cheese!" I biffed the video recorder away as she tried to turn it on my face. As stotic and sarcastic as I came across, I was also quite shy.  
"Stop it Auary,that new girl and her boys will be here in a sec." Aqua just giggled at me, rolling her eyes.  
"So? This is a once in a lifetime shot, just let me film it."

_Ryo's POV_

I was sitting on my bed, watching my new pokemon with amzement. I had expected him to get inside and hide in a corner, then slowly come out and study his new surroundings, but here he was, sprawled out across my pillow, batting at it to try and make it more comfortable.  
All the exictment of telling my parents had vanished, as I begun to realise how little mom would want me to go on this adventure, so, as soon as I'd gotten home, I'd bolted upstairs and was planning to phone the only person I thought may be able to help me.  
Taking out my pokedex, I'm tapped in mys siters number and waited for her to pick up. It rung for a few minutes and was just about to cut off when she picked up.  
"Hi Ryo!" she crid, sounded excited.  
"Hey Ai." I said back, with nowhere near as much bravado.  
"Did you get one of the pokemon Proffeser Honey was handing out? Mom called, she said you wanted one. Is it nice? What breed is it?" The questions poured out of her mouth faster than a rampaging Rapidash, but over the years I had learnt to block her out. I let her go on and on as I fiddled with the pokedex.  
"Here, take a look for yourself." I said, directing the pokedex screen at the now sleeping pokemon, sending over a short film to my sister, who was currently in Hoenn.  
A large 'ahhhh' came form the other end of the 'phone'; my sister had always shared my love of cute pokemon.  
"Ah, he's a beaut!" she crooned. "What is he?"  
"Panpour." I replied. "Proffeser Honey must have had a right job to catch it. I think they only live in one part of Unova, and they're rare even there." My sister laughed, in full knowledge that Proffeser Honey would have ventured over to Unova, spent a good few months tracking these pokemon before battling all three at once, and then cart them all the way back to Mishuku to give away, all the time saying it was a dream 'holiday'.  
"So, what do you plan to do with him?" my sister inquired, as I switched the pokedex back from record to normal phone.  
"Well, I wanted to travel, just around Mishuku for now, but then, maybe, I could come and join you in Hoenn."  
"Mom won't like that. You've always been her baby boy" she teased, sniggering. Unamused, I stood up off the bed and peered down the stairs, to see my mom setting the table for lunch.  
"I'm mature enough to go travelling sis, it's time she understood that. I've held back for as long as I can now, everyone else already has pokemon, this is just getting silly." My sister sighed, contemplating the likelihood of mom letting me go adventuring. I'd always been the kid to her, no matter how much I tried to prove her wrong. Just as my sister began to speak, a small mutter echoed in the background of the call.  
"Now... but... oh fine! Listen Ryo, I've got to go, tell mom I said hi, ok?" Not bothering to say goodbye, I simply disconnected the pokedex, Ai was so busy she'd be forgotten about the call in a few minutes anyway.  
"Ryo, lunchtime!" my mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Leaving my pokemon snoozing on my pillow, I wandered downstairs, thinking about how to pitch my life-cahnging question...

_Josh's POV_

Avery and I lagged behind our fustrated female friend, who was jogging ahead of us, trying to find the two teens that had promised to travel with us earlier.  
"They've got to be here _somewhere_!" she moaned, shading her eyes from the sun and scanning the docks. I sighed, stepping up next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.  
"No need to get angry. They said they'd be here, so they will." Huffing, Leona blew her fringe out of her eyes, crossing her arms.  
"I don't understand though. I clearly told them to... Oh, look, they're over there! Come on!" Leona attitude changed from annoyed to annoying in a blink of an eye, as she sprinted off towards the edge of the docks, waving her arms around like a maniac.  
Glimpsing at Avery, I followed her, just wanting to get on with the mission at hand. i heard Acery's footsteps come up behind me, he seemed just as reluctant to travel with these girls as me.  
"Bloody woman." His voice made me jump as he came up next to me. "WHy couldn't there be more of us guys, huh mate?" I stayed silent; Leona trusted this Avery, but in the real world, that didn't mean anything. Leona wasn't known for good judgement.  
Leona was already talking to the girls by the time we got over there. One of them, Aqua, with hair that looked as if it had been straightened and crystal blue eyes, was clutching at a video camera, and her friend, the blonde haired blue eyed girl, Alice, was busy sunbathing next to her. Leona had posioned herself in between the two friends, Vulpix hiding in her lap, watching the waves crash against the dock, as Growlithe yapped at them, protecting his friend.  
Instead of interrupting I simply decided to listen in.  
"Great! I'm glad you didn't change your minds! I mean, none of us know this region, so it _must _be a good idea to travel in a group!" Both girls nodded, standing up on their feet, shoving various items back into their bags. As they began to wander over, their pokemon flanked them in a row: a young looking Eevve was first in line, giving off an extremly nervous vibe, followed by Growlithe standing next to him, whose tail was intertwinedwith Vulpix, who was staring up at a tall Ninetales, who was whipping her tails and head around like a complete beauty queen, with wonder.  
"Hey guys!" called Leona. "They _are _coming with us! Isn't that great!" Leona and Aqua had their arms linked, whilst Alice stayed at the side, silent and stotic.  
Exchanged glances, me and Avery moved to stand next to them, Avery at one end, with Aqua and me at the other, with Alice. Hopefully, things would get less awkward, but for now, we'd just have to put up with each others company, and deal with it.

_Demi's POV_

I sat around the table, listening to my mom and dad bang on about their adventures. Both had been pokemon trainers before they had me, and were exceptionally excited about their daughter wanting to follow in their footsteps.  
"And, when you challenge the gyms, it's simply magical!" my mother mused, cutting into her smoked haddock.  
My two pokemon crowded around me, Murkrow balanced on my left shoulder, digging his talons into my shirt, glaring at me new Pansage who was sitting in my lap, yanking and sniffing at the table cloth. Picking Pansage up, I put him on the floor, to stop him destroying luch, but he scrambled straight back up and just continued with his actions.  
"Listen Demi." my father said, leaning closer to me. "Me and your mother weren't sure if you'd get this pokemon, so, we got a back-up. We know you don't really need it, but, neither do we, so, we want you to have her anyway. My father slid a small, plain pokeball across the table, smiling at me.  
Picking it up, I looked at my parents, unsure whetherthis was a trick. When I saw no doubt cross their faces, I pressed lightly on the centre capsule, and the ball shot open. A small, sleeping Trapinch lay on the ground, her big, orange, oval head tucked into her little body.  
Gettin up slowly off my seat, I wandered over to the pokemon in disbelief. Two pokemon in one day!  
"Thank-you." I said simply, not really knowing what else I could say. My father chuckled.  
"Always the blunt one." Grinning, my mother walked over, arms open wide as she pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Be careful darling." she whispered into my ear. "It's not easy out there. Find someone to go with you, maybe one of the people who went to the lab with you." Pulling back from the embrace, I blinkined a few times, and batted at my ears to make sure I was hearing right.  
"What...?" I asked. My father laughed again, joining my mother.  
"Well, it would be more than a bit hypocritical if we said you couldn't go on an adventure." Being one to hide my true emotions, I simply smiled and nodded, but inside, my heart was racing.  
My own adventure, I couldn't believe it! Me, Demi Reid, from the little village in Mishuku, was going to travel around the whole island! Then, after that, I might even be able to move on to the mainlands!  
"Ok, so, should I pack or something...?" I asked, not sure what to do.  
"No need baby. Me and your mother already did that. Not like we're trying to get rid of you!" Not able to hold my emotions back any longer, I pulled my parents into a joint hug, and kissed both of them on the cheek. Tuking my choppy brown hair behind my ear, my dad looked at me with such admiration, it could have made me cry if I weren't so sturdy emotion wise.  
"Go on Demi." he said, handing me a bag and a pokedex, almost crying. "Go on, be the great trainer I know you can be."  
Still in a daze, I grabbed my pokemon, and began to walk out the door. Giving a hazardous look back, I took my first step in my new life...

_Ryo's POV_

I sat next to my mother on the sofa, in front of the TV. It was on, but neither of us were watching it. My mother was fiddling with her thumbs, as I explained to her why it was a good idea to let me go on an adventure.  
"...and I really think I've matured over the years, and Ai really agrees with me that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't get to go on an adventure, since she did, and..." Noticing that my rambling was getting me nowhere, I sunk down in to the sofa. "Nevermind..." I mumbled, knowing it had been a lost battle way before I started. Suddenly, there was a shuffling from the far side of the living room, as my father walked over.  
"Oh, love, give the boy a chance! He's not a baby anymore, you can't keep him locked up here forever! He's got to go and see the world, train, become friends with pokemon and people alike, and, of course, become a man!"  
My mother bit at her lip, moviing her gaze from me to her husband and back continuously.  
"I... I just don't want you to get hurt..." she muttered, trying tpo hid the tears that weredripping from her eyes. Shifting over to her, I put my arm around her back.  
"I will be careful mom." I promised, trying to comfort and convince her. "In fact, if it makes you feel better, I'll travel with someone." Beofre my mother could even open her mouth, my father's booming voice took over.  
"Then it's settled! Ryo my lad, you're going travelling. Think of it, one day, you and your sister will be the two greatest trainers of all time!" Sweeping both me and my mother of the sofa, he yanked us into on of his big bear hugs. Laughing as he swung us round, I knew my mom wouldn't over-ruleher husband, she loved him too much. It was now inevitable. I was going on an adventure.

_Grave's POV_

Sitting at my desk in Proffeser Honey's lab, trying to file through all the paperwork she'd layed off (she said it was 'too un-fun to be bothered with' but I knew better), I heard a sudden rumpus outside. Walking up to the window, I saw the four kids that had been in the office earlier today crowded around Route 302, the route which took you to Maple Tree City, where Gym Leader Taro resided handing out the SteelStomach Badge to anyone who could beat him.  
Sighing, I watched them talk and laugh, knowing that they were about to start their adventures. I was only their age, but I'd seen so many kids go off adventuring, leaving this tiny, under populated village behind and trading it for big, magical cities in far off regions.  
That had once been my dream; to go and challenge all the gym leaders, earn the badges, beat the Elite Four and get the hell out of Mishuku, but then, my arsehole of a dad got me a job here, helping Proffeser Honey, when I was eleven so I couldn't escape. Typical. Sill, that bastard was long gone...  
Not that I wanted to leave. Proffeser Honey was the only thing like family I had anymore. Her and me understood each other, she was an orphan aswell, though it was through less... _extreme_ circumstances**. **Whereas my mother had been murdered by muggers and my father fumed to death in a house fire, she was simply given up at birth by her irresponsibleteenage mother.  
A lot of people avoided me, probably thinking I was so wrapped in angst to be any fun, but really, what I wanted more than aything was a friend. It may sound like I feel sorry for myself, but I don't, the true fact is, the only friends I have in this world are Proffeser Honey and **Gardenvior, **the pokemon I got given by my old neighbours**. **She and I had grown close over the years, and our bond was glued when I saved her from a potentiallyfatal landslide.  
"You want to join then don't you?" Jumping, I turned around to see Proffeser Honey sitting on my desk. Rubbing at the back of my neck, I leant on the windowsill, trying to look less longing.  
"I don't know." I replied truthfully. "I've always wanted to, but...No! My loyaltieslie here, with you! I promised to help you with your studies, and I will!" Proffeser Honey just shook her head.  
"Grave, you have helped me with my research, a lot. But this is _my _dream, not yours. I want to study pokemon, feel the thrill of knowing all about them, then watch the joy that I give people when I give them away. But you... No. This isn't for you. Grave, you're fourteen, go on, enjoy yourself. There's four kids your age out there, all ready to begin their adventures, with room for one more. You'll never get an opportunitylike this again Grave, and I won't stand in your way! GO!" During her speech, Proffeser Honey had made her way over to me, and had grasped me by the shoulders, forcing me to face her. She looked genuinelyupset that she might stand in my way.  
Sighing, I gave in. "You did say you owed me one..." The Proffeser grinned, giving me a hug.  
"Get gone then, before they leave!" She said, throwing me a bag, a pokedex and a hand full of potions. Smiling for the first time in what felt like years, I stuffed the potions in the bag, attaxched the blue piece of technology to my wrist and headed for the door.  
"Thanks Katia!" I cried, running out the door. I could only just hear the Proffeser call after me.  
"Cheeky little sod!"

_Szac's POV_

There were four of us all stood at the beginning of Route 302, at the beginning of our adventure. Myself, Tuenli, Demi and Ryo, all crowded round, debating which way to head first.  
"My brother's gym is straight on." informed Tuenli, pointing out the city on the map. "That would be a good place to start."  
"So we're in agreement." I asked. "We'll go to Maple Tree City." All four of us nodded, getting ready to go down the path. As I bent down to put my map back in my bag, I saw a figure approaching. Turning to Ryo, who I'd known forever, I questioned him.  
"Isn't that that angsty dude?" Ryo didn't even bother to look up, he simpky shrugged and went back to packing.  
As the boy got closer, I realised it was infact the same boy who had given me my pokemon earlier. Leaving behind the other three, I walked up to him. "Hey dude."  
The boy stopped a few feet away from me, eyeing me up and down, before providing an un-enthusiastic:"Hey."  
Not about to give up, I pressed him for information.  
"So, what's your name?" I asked, trying to get some flow.  
"Grave. Grave Deadwood." Jesus. He name was about as lively as his personality.  
"Oh, hey Grave. Was there anything you wanted?" For the first time ever, Grave's deep brown eyes met my pale green ones as he spoke.  
"Actually, yes. I wanted... I wanted to know if I... could travel... with you...?" The atmosphere was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Grave wanted to travel with us?  
"I though you were Proffeser Honey's helper?" I said, hazarding a guess to why he'd been in there handing out pokemon. Grave smiled.  
"She thought it would be better if I mixed with people of my own age." My urge to tease was to strong to ignore.  
"So you got fired?" I mocked jokingly, waggling my eyebrows.  
"Something like that." muttered Grave, trying to conceal a grin.  
"Well, there's always room for a refugee. You're in."


	4. A LoseLose Situation

**A/N: **Hey people! Wow, this is a fast update, for me anyway :) I have throughly planned the plot now, and I am guessing it's going to be about twelve chapters and an epilouge, so not the longest thing ever, but still. So, enjoy chapter 3 :)xx  
**Love Interests: **Ok, I want a rough idea of everyone who their OC would like to be intersted in. Including Leona, there is five boys and five girls, so everybody will have somebody, but it's just a question of who has who. They don't have to be in the same group, they'll all be together soon anyway. It doesn't have to be a definate decsion, but I need to start throwing in subtle hints here and there, so give me a few options, and I'll start making the _love _happen :)xx

* * *

**A Lose-Lose Situation**

_Avery's POV_

If I wasn't such a forgiving guy, I would be holding one serious grudge against Leona right now. Even after years of knowing me for years now, and knowing exactly how I got around girls, she still dragged two other females into the group.  
The girls in question were standing in front of me and Josh, with Leona and Vulpix skipping on ahead, twilring and jumoping around, humming the tune to a song. It was _so _familiar but...  
"Sing with me Avery!" sung Leona, in tune with her Vulpix's mewing. I chuckled, dodged round the girls to join her.  
"If I knew what you were singing, I would." I said, standing next to her. She laughed as she spun around in mid-air, almost landing on my toe as she hit the floor and jogged off again.  
"Think back Avery, think back." Confused yet smiling, I racked through my memeories, trying to pin-point the day she may have been on about...  
I'd lived in the city for the first part of my life, Evergrade in Hoenn, which often held host to a local market, selling various items for both pokemon and their trainers. Ever month, Leona and her family would drive into market, on the same old banged-up flat bed trailer, with the same ash wood slats.  
Her father and mother were in the front, and the three kids were in the back, holding onto the vegatables, pasteries, bread, cakes, pies and dairy produce, always with Toby sitting on the wooden railings, Billie-Jo inbetween his legs, and Leona lying dowm at the end, sheilding the loose produce from flying off the end.  
My mother loved going to the market and she'd take me with her to help her carry whatever she bought. Every time she went, she'd visit the Littlewoods stall, and by everthing and anything she could. One time stood out for me as the day that myself and Leona stopped being the city boy and the country lass, and started being Avery and Leona, best mates and troublemakers.  
My mother was ill on market day, so I went down in on my own. I'd never payed much attention, usually I just ran around tricking the shoppers and **citizains **alike. As I tried to make my way through alive, a happy voice came from behind me.  
"Where's your Mum today? Daddy saved her some stuff." Spinning round, I cam face-to-face with the Littlwood middle child, with two bags full of stuff in her hands. Rubbing at the back off my neck, Itried to get over my shyness around girls and speak.  
"Oh, thanks." I mumbled reaching out to take the bags off her. They were substantially heavier than they looked, and as I got hold of them, they pulled me to the ground.  
The Littlewood girl cried with laughter as I sat on the floor, not entirely sure what had just happened. Trying not to smile, I got up off the ground and stepped towards the girl. She was a lot shorter than me, I towered over her, but still she didn't seem intimidated.  
"What's your name?" I asked, still trying to trick her into thinking I was angry.  
"Leona." she said, still smiling, sticking her hand out. "You?"  
"Avery. Avery Wilson."  
"Well Avery Wilson, you know that I could run those bags all the way back to your house without tripping under the weight?" Raising an eyebrow, I stared at her.  
"Oh, really, wanna prove it?" Instead of a verbal answer, Leona just grabbed the bags off the floor and bombed off up the street.  
Chasing after her wasn't hard, my legs were much longer and soon we were level.  
"Don't trip short-arse." I said sweetly.  
"I wo..." Leona couldn't even finish her sentence before she fell over my out-stretched leg. Bursting into laughter I fell over again, this time rolling around in tears. But, instead of taking it on the chin like I expected her to, but instead, yanked her body off the ground and stormed off back towards the market.  
"Carry your own bags jack-ass!" she called back at me. Determined not to be totally embarrased next time I went to the stall, I grabbed the bags up (this time preparing myself a bit better for the weight) and ran after her.  
After a few minutes of running, we hit a huge crowd. Desperatley trying not to lose Leona in it, I pushed past everyone, yelling apoligies every few seconds, trying to keep up with the short girl who was easily ducking under people's arms and squeezing through the tiniest gaps.  
"This is why I don't make friends with girls" I though to myself. When I finally came out the other side of the crowd, I came face to face with a small stage with a group standing on it, playing an unknown song.  
"So no one told you life was gonna be this way, your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A." I noticed Leona had shuffled back towards me to look at the band, her anger must have faded with the music, as she began to sway left and right, forcing me to do the same.  
"It's like you're always stuck in second gear. Well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but..."  
I didn't really belive in De-ja-vu, but I couldn't say anything else about what happened.  
"I'll be there for you!" Out of habit I burst into song as soon as my mind hit the chorus, and it seemed that the same went with Leona. "When the rain starts to pour! I'll be there for you, like I've been there before! I'll be there for you, because you're there for me to!"  
For the second time in our lives, me and Leona burst out in simultaneous laughter.  
"That went a lot better than the first time." said Leona, chuckling.  
"Yeah, you were much more in tune." I joked, earning me a jab in the back.  
"Shut up Avery." she rebuted.  
"Alright short-arse, don't get your grocery bags in a twist." I teased, which got me another elbow in the ribs this time, and a yip from Vulpix.  
Someone cleared their throat behind me, making me turn around and look at a smirking Josh, a disaprroving Alice and a giggling Aqua.  
I felt my cheeks go red as Leona pranced past me, walking off towards the nearest town  
"Come on tough guy, it's getting late, we're gonna stop off at the next pokecentre to rest." My cheeks burnt even more as Aqua and Alice stalked past, Alice giving me raised eyebrows and Aqua trying to hide her smiles. I swear I heard Aqua mumble:  
"Where's your mallet?" To which Alice replied:  
"I've not known him that long... yet." The colour shot out of my cheeks as Josh walked up to me.  
"Mallet... ouch." he said simply, before walking off slowly to join the others. The whole way to the pokecentre, all I could do was hold my head high, act like nothing happened and keep my eyes on Alice at all times...

_Tuenli's POV_

The group had decided it would be best to visit my brother's gym first. He controlled Steel Type pokemon, up in Maple Tree City. He was usually the first stop for new trainers, he liked to see people win, so usually wasn't to hard to beat.  
So far, we had ventured about halfway along Route 302 in the blistering heat and scorching sunshine. It was much warmer than it usually was in Mishuku, we were known for being an average region weather-wise, not to cold, unlike Sinnoh, where in some cities, snow was inches thick, or in Hoenn, where twenty degrees celcius meant woolen sweaters and hot water bottles.  
Tieing my blue, hooded jacket around my waist I pulled at the collar of my purple t-shirt, trying to air out the heat that engulfed my body, yet I still marched foward, desperate to challenge my brother before the end of the day.  
I could hear the rest of the group talking behind me, probably about the weird kid who'd joined us at the last minute. It was bad enough travelling with a group of kids who I knew, but I'd only caught a few glimpes of this boy until today, he was so secretive... maybe a little _too _secretive.  
"Tuenli, what time does your brother usually call it a day?" Ryo's voice floated from the ack of the group, where he and his Panpour, very creativley nicknamed 'Pan', where walking along, seemingly getting bored.  
"Why does it matter?" I snapped. "I'm his sister, he'll have to let me in!" Ryo raised his hands in front of his face, laughing.  
"Don't worry Tuenli, I just wanted to know, because if he shuts within the next few hours, it would probably be better to stop at Crystal Village first, then carry on to Maple Tree City tommorrow morning."  
I knew Ryo was right, mybrother wouldn't stay at the gym all night, but I just wanted to get it done. "That would be wasting time! We'd have to go round both Route 303, through the village, then across Route 304, then back onto this route, just to get to the same place!" The new kid stepped foward, forcing himself in between me and Ryo.  
"Tuenli, I understand that you want to move on, but I agree with Ryo, going to Crystal Village would be a good idea, Route 303 and 304 are much shorter anyway, and the pokemon aren't nearly as aggresive."  
"Aggresive? Pfft, the pokemon around here aren't aggressive, infact, they wouldn't even jump out if I provoked them, look!" I started to furiously jump and thrash around in the long grass below my feet, kicking and shouting at it.  
"Tuenli, watch out!" I only had time to turn around before, in a flash of purple, I felt my body go numb, and I dropped to the floor. Then, everything went black...

_Josh's POV_

There was denying the fact we were lost. Leona was trying to be peppy and keep up moral by insisting she knew where we were going, but in all reality, with Avery and Alice constantly checking up on each other to make sure nobody made the first strike and Aqua hiding her face from everyone, the mood couldn't have been flatter.  
Still, Leona was still merrily skipping along, still humming the song that she and Avery had sung about half an hour ago, which hadn't helped at all with group tension.  
After a few more minutes of pointless walking, a small wooden sign came into view. Bending down next to it, Leona read the fading words.  
"Crystal Village - 10 minutes on foot... Cool! THta gives us somewhere to stop for the night before we carry on to... umm..."  
"Maple Tree City." stated Aqua. "It's where the first gym is. It says in the guide that it's run by Taro Saru, a master in steel pokemon."  
"Ahh, our little encyclopedia speaks." teased Avery. Unfortunatley for him he didn't see Alice reach into her bag behind him.  
"Umm, Avery?" I tried to explain, hoping he'd get the message he was on breaking ice, metaphorically of course.  
"What, she's like a more realible..." WHACK! Avery's head snapped foward as Alice's mallet collided directly with his skull. Leona cracked up completly, using the sign to prop herself up, and me and Aqua were trying (and failing) to supress giggles.  
"I thought you said you diodn't know him enough?" asked Aqua. Alice simply stored her mallet back in her bag and shurgged.  
"I changed my mind."  
"Ok then, let's get to this pokecentre before Avery gets concussion and one of us has to carry the dead weight." said Leona.  
"Finally, something we can all agree on." Ten times more amused and a hundred times happier, we all wandered off to the direction the sign pointed, feeling a lot more positive about the whole group experience. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

_Demi's POV_

The whole group froze up as Tuenli dropped to the ground, the large snake like towering over her body, which was quickly turning purple. Yanking my pokedex out form my pocket, I held it up to the beast.  
"Arbok." said the pokedex, in the same electronic monotone it always did. "The Cobra Pokemon. It will immobilize it's prey using it'spatterned hood, and then finish it off with it's deadly venom bite. They are very territorial, and has a vengeful nature. It will protect itself at all costs." As the pokedex switched off, everyone's face was a picture of horror.  
"Jesus Christ!" cried Szac, stepping back from the grass.  
"Nobody move!" whispered Grave.  
"Nobody move!" hissed Szac "Tuenli's going to get killed." I stepped closer to Ryo, not wanting to see Tuenli get devoured by that pokemon.  
"You'll just anger it! You've got to hit it with one balst of strong attacks, knocking it out straight away, or none of us are going to be alive!"  
Hesitantly, Ryo stood next to Grave. "Then what do we do?"  
"All of us attack it, one pokemon each will be fine, but we must do it at the exact same time, ok?" Stepping foward, I began to search for a pokeball. "We've got to release and attack within a few seconds, so say the command as one, ok?" We all nodded, getting ready to take-down the big cobra.  
"Three..." started Ryo.  
"Two..." continued Szac.  
"One..." I added.  
"GO!" yelled Grave. "Go, Gardenvior!" he cried, spinning his pokeball towards the ground.  
"Poocheyna, Panpour, Pansage, ATTACK!" Three small and confused pokemon appeared on the ground, before focusing on the Arbok, before poucing at it, trying to tackle it to the floor.  
Suddenly, I realised how stupid it was to be attacking this strong of a pokemon with three under-developed starters. Jumping foward, I tired to grab Pansage out of mid-air, but missed, landing flat on the floor._  
_"Jasmine, Shadow Ball!" As I looked up, a jet black orb of light rocketed over my head. My light blue eyes widened as I heard the Arbok cry as it fell down to the ground, narrowly missing Tuenli's unconscious body.  
For a few seconds, everyone stayed still, and then, Grave snapped into action, picking up Tuenli of the ground.  
"We need to get to Crystal Village's pokecentre, NOW!" Without another minutes hesitation, I was of the ground, trailing after the three boys, praying for Tuenli, and for the rest of us. If this was the beginning of our journey, god help us...

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, guys, if some of you didn't know, I've got another OC story up, it's no longer accepting as I've got about 17-18 already, including Ryo, Avery, Tuenli, another version of Josh and many more fabby OC's! So, check it out if you want :)xx  
Oh, and I know it's un-realitic that three starter pokemon could beat a Arbok, but they do have GArdenvior aswell... plus, if they didn't Tuenli would have been eaten :)xx


	5. Love is in the air

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been B-U-S-Y!  
And, I fell of my horse and smacked my head on the ground and I feel like I've got an onion lodged in the back of my head... a painful onion...  
Then, I got re-addicted to WOW (hides in shame)...  
Now, I've got a broken foot... so, I'm doing well!  
But now, I'm back with chapter 5 :D So, enjoy, and hopefully my next update will be quicker (bearing in mind I've got to update SUTR aswell :D)  
**Special Thanks: **To ' silent-ninja-twins', for posting this for me, because of a stupid paretal block I've got on my laptop at the moment... another reason this chappi is so late...  
**Love Interests: **As you can probably guess by the title, this chapter is all about _love interests 3 :)xx _Now, as you all know, I sent everyone a PM (accept from silent-ninja-twins, Judgement09 and kaiyasitu, because they were sorted anyway) and you all said your love interests were fine, so that's good :)xx  
See if you can guess then all, it's not very hard really :)xx

* * *

**Love is in the Air**

_Demi's POV_

We all sat in the pokecentre, waiting on Nurse Joy to give her verdict on Tuenli. Grave had said that, from his experience, it didn't look too bad, but he still wanted to sure.  
It was raining outside, throwing it down actually, the water battered against the windows, and echoed off the roof, but at least it was warm in the centre.  
I looked over at Ryo and Szac; they were slumped over in their seats, playing some kind of strange game on Szac's pokedex.  
Poochenya was watching over his master's shoulder, tounge lolling out, as Panpour sat an Ryo's lap, trying to reach for the buttons.  
As I watched them tap and bash their fingers on the small screen, Ryo suddenly threw his hands up in victory.  
Szac seemed to be a sour loser; he jumped up out of his seat, aiming a kick at the chair, but instead hitting the wall behind it. As he hopped around on one foot, Ryo fell into heaps of laughter, making Szac even more pissed. When the guys noticed me looking, Ryo stopped laughing long enough to give me a friendly request.  
"Hey Demi, want to see if you can beat the master?" I froze up, not used to anyone even trying to get close to me.  
"No." I said bluntly. "I'm going to go and see if I can help Grave with Tuenli, see if I can do somehthing useful." Ryo just shrugged, sitting back down on his chair.  
"Looks like a rematch then Szac." he said, grabbing his friends arm. As the got into their game again I went up to the counter.  
"Excuse me, but where is Tuenli Saru's room?" The receptionist just pointed to a orange door labeled '181' not even looking up from her pokedex. "Thanks." I said, as I walked off towards the room.  
Pushing the door open, I saw Tuenli laying in the bed, still out cold, but looking much less purple, with Infernape sitting next to her, keeping guard. Grave's Gardenvior, Jasmine, was standing in the corner, keeping very much to her self, and Grave and Nurse Joy were leant over some papers over the other side of the room. Not wanting to disturb their important-looking work, I walked over to Tuenli, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
Tuenli and I had known each other for quite a while now, when we were little our parents would always let us play together at the park whilst they discussed whatever it was parents spoke about. We'd never really bonded, I wasn't what you'd call the 'social type', but it still felt wrong to see her like this.  
"You ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder as Grave came up behind me, paperwork still in his hand. My defensive mode kicked in as I tried to compose myself.  
"Yeah, um, fine, why wouldn't I be?" I said, maybe a little to quickly.  
"You were crying." Horrorified, I raised my hand up to my face, feeling the wet liquid running down my face. Hiding my face behind my choppy brown hair, I shot out of my seat.  
"Shit!" I mumbled, hurriedly wiping away the tears. "Um, I think I'll just leave you two alone, I'm just getting in the way here, um... I...!" With that I raced out of the room, shielding myself from any further embarrassment.

_Leona's POV_

We had been walking for hours now, and we were getting nowhere. It was cold, it was raining, and everyone was getting fed-up, including me.  
"I thought you said it would take ten minutes." said Alice bluntly, she wasn't exactly complaining, but I wasn't in the mood to be moaned at.  
"The sign said ten minutes, I'm not freaking psychic!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my body and frowning.  
"Really? I thought you were. Sorry." she remarked sarcastically.  
"Well Alice, maybe you could show us the way?" snapped Avery, showing his lack of tolerance for disrespect. However, Alice wasn't backing down.  
"Wow, sorry mate, I didn't know you were tough!" Alice snarled, neither was acting in line with their personalities, usually Alice was rather quite quiet and Avery never really got pissed like this, but it was late, we were tired, we were cold, we were wet, and over all, we were miserable. As the pair argued, I flopped down in the grass, resting my head against a tree.  
Why hadn't we got anywhere, I asked myself, biting at my lip. The sign said ten minutes, we'd been walking for ages. I pulled at my hair, trying to figure out where I'd gone wrong. The sign said go right, so I went right, and now we were lost! As I began to smack my head against the bark, trying to muster where it had all gone pear-shaped, Josh spoke up.  
"Um, guys?" he said, quietly at first, he was easily ignored. "Guys?" He was louder this time, but still he went unnoticed by a frustrated me and an arguing Avery and Alice. "Guys!" This time, all three of us whipped our heads up.  
"What?" we called, just wanting to get back to our indavidual acts.  
"Um, we're looking for Crystal Village, right?" We all nodded. "So, then, it's not going to be very big, is it, if it's a village?" Thinking Josh was maybe on to something, we walked up to him.  
"So what are you saying?" asked Avery.  
"Well, we passed a few little paths on the way, and one of them lead down a rather steep hill, and you couldn't see the bottom of it. So, if the Village was small, it might have been..."  
"At the bottom of the hill!" I finished for him, clasping my hands together. "That explains why we've been walking for so long!"  
"Wait, so we've just walked all this way to turn around?" asked Avery.  
"Looks like it." said Josh. Avery just smiled.  
"Uh, blondes and their limited brains!"  
"Shut up Avery."

_Ryo's POV_

After beating Szac three times in a row at 'Space Invaders', he had given up and stormed off to get something to eat. Why anyone would want anything to eat at 11:45 at night was beyond me, but it was Szac we were talking about - Mr Temperamental. We'd agreed that as soon as Tuenli was up and ready, we'd move on; Grave had said it would be best not to aggravate her when she woke up, let her have her way and get going, but right now I just wanted to settle down for the night.  
My eyelids began to droop over my crystal blue eyes, and the thought of having a nap for a few hours was so inviting. Just as I started to slip into a slumber, the pokecentre doors burst open.  
A group of five people, two boys and three girls, came through, soaked from head to toe. Most had some kind of jacket wrapped around them, but one of the girls, a curly haired blonde, had nothing but a pair of short dungarees and a vest top on, her arms and legs were covered in goosebumps and she looked frozen. She and her friends walked up to the counter, where the receptionist gave them each a key, still on her pokedex, texting away and paying next-to-no attention to her work.  
The boys went straight upstairs, and two of the girls wandered off down the corridor, but the cold girl stayed put, wrapping her arms around her chest. She had her back to me, so I couldn't see her face, but she didn't look very amused with the fact that she was left frozen to the spot on her own.  
Grabbing the orange blanket that Nurse Joy had passed to me when I arrived; I made my way over to the girl, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders when I reached her. For a few seconds she tensed up, but she soon turned around to face me, and, as I'd imagined, her lips were tinted blue and her green eyes were pretty dull.  
"You looked cold." I said simply, feeling my cheeks flush red.  
"Thanks." she said, pulling the blanket over chest a little more, sinking into the warmth. "I'm glad someone noticed. The receptionist didn't exactly seem to bothered." Chuckling, I tried to regain my cool.  
"Nice introduction to the Mishuku hospitality. I presume you're not from around here?" I asked, taking in the fact she seemed completely lost in the design of this pokecentre, they architects hadn't wanted to copy the mainland pokecentres and had made the ones around here rather different, the colour was the only resemblense if magazines were anything to go by.  
"Yeah. I've never been in a centre like this. In Hoenn and Sinnoh they're really similar, and Avery and my family always said they didn't look very different in Johto or Kanto either. I don't really know about Unova, but this, this is just weird."  
From behind the girl's legs, a Vulpix slunk out, peering round the centre with much interest. Just as she tried to make a break for it, her owner scooped her off the floor.  
"Ah, ah, ah." she scolded. "No running off!" The Vulpix went limp in her owner's arms, looking as if she'd settled, before trying to motorboat out of her grip. It would have tricked me, but this girl seemed used to it, she kept her hold on the fiesty pokemon until it ran out of energy and rested it's head on her shoulder.  
"Aw." I cooed. "She's cute."  
"Thanks" said the girl, moving the ball of red fluff in her arms to a more comfortable position, holding her like a human baby. "She's a handful though." I ran my hands through the pokemons soft fur; we never had anything like this in Mishuku.  
"Is she your only one?" I asked, still rubbing the cute pokemon's head.  
"No, I've got this one too... here, hold her." The girl passed her pokemon over to me as she begun to search through her bag. The small fox pokemon began to look at me with interest, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. As I rubbed my hand through her hair she let ut a small 'meow', cuddling herself into my chest, looking extremly comfortable and content.  
"He's in here somewhere... where are you you bugger... ah, here we are!" the girl said triumphantly as she pulled a pokeball out of her bag. As she pressed the little circle, a black and orange puppy pokemon appeared on the ground before me.  
"Aw, a Growlithe?" I asked, kneeling down by the little guy. "You never see these here, even the Officer Jenny's have a hard time getting them!" The girl giggled, taking Vulpix off my hands, allowing me to pay better attention to the puppy.  
"He was on the police force once. But he hurt his paw and had to retire." Looking at the pokemon's feet, I noticed that his front left paw didn't quite look right. As I went to touch it, he pulled back, yelping.  
"Sorry, did I hurt it?" I said, worried that I may have made things worse.  
"No, he's just a big puff, aren't you boy?" Growlithe pulled a face which could only be described as a pout. We both laughed as the girl pulled Growlithe off the floor aswell, cradling one pokemon in each arm.  
"Let's see yours then." she said, signaling to my open white messanger bag.  
"Oh, yeah, here." I said, as I grabbed my pokeball and sent out Panpour.  
"Oh my gosh!" cried the girl, bending down next to my pokemon. "I've never seen anything like this before! What is it?"  
"It's a Panpour." I explained. "It's actaully from Unova, but the Proffeser got me and three others one each. Well, I had a Panpour, Demi had a Pansage and Tuenli had a Pansear." The girl nuzzled noses with my pokemon, before standing up again.  
"Who are Demi and Tuenli?" she asked.  
"They're some girls I travel with. Demi is around here somewhere, and Tuenli is in the medical ward. She got attacked." The girl gasped, dropping her two pokemon on the floor.  
"Oh my gosh, by a person?" she cried.  
"No, by a Arbok. It poisoned her." This didn't seem to settle the girl, in fact, it wound her up more.  
"Oh, she'll be ok won't she? Oh my gosh, if she dies... Oh my gosh!" I smiled at how much this girl seemed to care about someone she'd never met.  
"Why would you feel bad? You don't know her."  
"But still, she can't die! She'll be ok right, please say she will be?" The girls green eyes began to sparkle with tears and her bottom began to quiver, she actually looked like she was going to cry. Not knowing exactly want to do, I went with my instincts and pulled her into a hug. She smelt like coconuts and vanilla, and even though her hair was wet, it was still soft and, in a weird way, comforting.  
"Of course she will; the Nurse Joy's here aren't as crappy as the recptionists you know." She giggled again, hugging me tighter.  
"Promise?" she asked, smiling.  
"Promise."  
"Good, I hope she gets better soon so you can carry on with your adventure... um..."  
"Ryo." I offered. "Ryo Hale."  
"Well then Ryo, like I said, I hope your friend heals up soon. Leona Littlewoods, by the way." Nodding, I yawned and stretched myslef out.  
"Ok Leona, I think I'm off to bed now, so I guess I'll see you later?" After I'd said the sentence, I realised I was talking to this girl like I'd known her for years. However, that didn't seem to affect her.  
"Oh, well, which room are you in? I have no clue how these pokecentres are layed out so... could you show me?" I swear I saw a quick blush shine on Leona's face, but I ignored it. All she wanted me to do was show her her room. A perfectly normal suggestion, from a perfectly normal semi-stranger.  
"Ok, sure, follow me."

_Aqua's POV_

Coming out of the canteen, I linked arms with Alice as we skipped off towards our room. Well, I skipped off towards my room, dragging Alice behind me.  
"Come on Alice, it's midnight, I'm tired." I moaned, trying to pull my friend along quicker. She huffed, still dawdlingalong.  
"You _really_ seem it." she said, rolling her eyes. Laughing, I ingnored her and stuck the key in the door.  
"It won't open." I said, trying to force it into the keyhole. Alice, shoved me out of the way, grabbing at the key herself, trying to turn it.  
"Alice, it isn't working, we're in the right room right?" I asked, beginning to check the number on the door. Suddenly, the door swung open, sending me and Alice flying. I looked up to Avery staring down at me; seeming half asleep.  
My cheeks burnt red as I scrambled off the ground, using the door handle as a leaver to yank myself up.  
"Oh, hey Aqua." he said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Isn't it a bit late for a conversation?" I wished I could jsut sink into the ground, being an ugly, sloppy mess in the carpet would be less embarrasing than what was happening now.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry?" I gasped. "Did we wake you?"  
Avery smacked his lips, rubbing at the back of his neck. "No... I was going to the toilet anyway. Come in if you like." With that, Avery pushed passed me, shuffling off down the hallway.  
I walked into the room to see Josh laying in his bed by the window, asleep. Alice was standing next to him, sorting out a make-shift bed on the floor.  
"Alice? What are you doing?" I asked, watching her take a few pillows out of the airing cupboard.  
"Making a bed. I'm tired Aqua, I want to go to sleep." Alice seemed to lack the energy to even make a sarcycomment, her blue eyes were lined with lethargyand she could barley stand up.  
"But..." I started to argue, but I was fighting a losing battle. Sighing, I grabbed a blanket off of Avery's bed and set up my own sleeping area in the corner. Just as finished fluffing up my pillow, Avery walked back in. He dragged himself over to his bed and basicallyfell onto it. As he made himself comfy, he reached for his covers, but his hand only met air.  
"Hey? Who took my blanket?" he asked. I blushed even more, trying to snuggle into the corner so he couldn't see me. Unfortunatley, my techniques failed, and Avery wandered up to me. As I picked to blanket up to give it him back, he lay down onto the floor next to me and pulled the cover over both of us.  
I was suprised he couldn't feel the heat radiatingfrom my cheeks as I tried to crawl away from him, but was blocked by the two walls above and next to me. I looked over at Alice, begging her with my eyes to come and help me, but the gentle rise and fall of her chest convinced me she was sleeping.  
As I tried to shuffle downwards, Avery grabbed me in his sleep and held me in place. I could have fainted in embarrasment, and for a second I thought about waking him and asking him to get off. But then, after considering how much more humiliatingit would be for both of us if Avery was conscious, I discovered I had no other options.  
Awkwardly, I accepted that I wasn't moving, and settled down as far away from Avery as possible, hoping I could make a very speedy escape the following morning.

_Josh's POV_

I watched as Aqua finally stopped struggling and fell asleep next to Avery. A small smile crept onto my face, I knew Avery liked Aqua, I may not have known him for that long, but I could see it in his face, and if the look Aqua had had in her eyes when Avery and Alice were arguing ealier was anything to go by, I was pretty sure she liked him back.  
She had looked hoplesslylost on who to support, of course, it must have been tough on her, how do you choose between your best friend and your crush? I'd saved her by informing Leona that she'd took us on a magical myserty tour halfway across the coastline, but I think if I'd had let them argue for another few minutes Aqua would have exploded from the pressure.  
Just as I began to fall asleep, I heard the door creak. Looking up, I saw Alice, frozen with her hand on the door handle, halfway out of the room.  
"It's not very fair to leave your friend Alice. Not after you set her up." For a split-second, a look of shock flashed onto the girls face, before her normal, stotic poker-face returned.  
Without saying a word, she floated back over to her 'bed' on the floor next to me, lying down and yanking the quilt over her head. Laying back down, I flipped over so I wasn't facing Alice.  
The girl did get on my nerves quite a lot, she showed barley any emotion or care for her fellow human beings and seemed to have a blackhole where her heart should be. As hypocritical as it may sound, she seemed so cold and distant; atleast I tried to be a good friend.  
"I didn't set her up..." Alice's voice was so faint I wasn't even sure I had heard it, I thought I could have been imagining things, but something deep in the pit of my stomach told me to dig deeper.  
"What?" I said, sitting myself up.  
"I didn't set her up. I really am tired. I didn't know she was going to basically end up in bed with Avery." She sounded believableenough, but htat still didn't explain why she got up to go.  
"Then why..." I started, but she interrupted, knowing what I was saying.  
"I was going to ask where our room was. Then I was going to get Aqua up and take us there. I didn't want her to be embarrased..."  
The good friend in Alice shone through as she looked down, biting at her bottom lip.  
"She doesn't deserve to be embarrased. She puts up with me." Smiling, I put a hand on Alice's shoulder.  
"Don't worry. You're not hard to put up with." I said. She grinned, flopping down on her pillow, not saying another word.  
Both of us fell back into our sterotypical silence, and I had a feeling this conversation would not be brought up the next morning...

_Szac's POV_

Taking my change out of the vending machine I shoved a packet of crisps in my bag and cracked open my can of cola. I was ready to go and regain my title of Ryo now I'd cooled down a bit, so jogged back down the hall to find him.  
As I came around the corner, I noticed Ryo had totally dissapered, along with his bag and all his stuff.  
"What the hell." I thought, flopping down on the chair. Just as I began to consider where he could have gone, I saw Demi come out of Tuenli's room. Smiling to myself, I forgot all about Ryo and focused on my next target.  
Tip-toeing across the pokecentre floor, I snuck up behind the ice-princess, ready to suprise her. Three... two... one...  
"BOO!" I cried, grabbing Demi's shoulders from behind. She jumped backwards, landing right on my foot. Trying to balance on one leg whilst unstable seemed to be a bad idea, because as soon as I picked my foot up off the ground both of us went crashing into a row of chairs, leaving us under a heap of orange plastic.  
Pushing a few of the chairs out of the way, I managed to crawl out of the rubble, dragging Demi with me.  
"You, ok?" she asked, smoothing out her clothes. "That looked like it hurt." Straightening up, I brushed myself off, ttrying to grab my pride from the gutter.  
"Fine."I murmed, not wanting to show any weakness. Demi just nooded.  
"Good." The silence that followed was extremly awkward, the only sound came from the heaters which where making the same low rumbling noise as always.  
"Charlie, dearest, could you please come and clear up this mess these delightful childrren have made?" I snapped up to see that the receptionist had finally got off her pokedex and was trying to signal over a young boy who was mopping up some kids sick in the far corner. It was weird, but there was something so familiar about her... I just _knew_ I'd seen her someone before.  
"Get it up yourself Channelle, you lazy bitch" he called back. I burst into laughter as the recptionist stared, mouth agape, at the boy who had simply gone back to cleaning up puke as if he hadn't said a word. 'Channelle' stood up and stormed over to me and Demi, coming right up to the tiny 5'0 girl, towering over her at atleat 5'10, not even counting the 5-inch heels he had on her feet.  
"Lookie here darling" she said, in a sugar sweet voice, which was obviously either forced or fake. Probably both. "Either you pick them chairs up, or you and your little lover boy can stay here over night and work my shift for the boss. Your choice. I'm not payed for manual labour, ok?" It was both.  
Demi blushed a little bit and stepped back, she seemed to lack the confidence to stand up to this woman. Stepping foward to fill Demi's place, I tried reasoning with the girl.  
"Listen, this is your job, so we would appreciate it if..." Channelle however, interrupted me, with a smirk on her face.  
"Aww, Doggie's helping out his bitch." she teased meanily, cackling at us two. Growling, I began to shake with anger.  
"Woof!" she called, giggling even more. "Now don't be nasty, it won't help your..." There was a loud crunch as my fist made contact with the recptionists face. She fell backwards, landing right on her arse, her skirt (well, what there was of it) blew up, revealing her knickers to all. My anger died down as quickly as it had built up as everyone around us began to laugh, and after a few seconds me and Demi, we were nearly crying, doubled over in a fit of giggles.  
"High-five!" I cried, raising my arm enthusiastically. Demi just raised an eyebrow, before slowly reaching up and slapping my hand lightly. I grinned.  
"Close enough."

_Tuenli's POV_

My first reaction to waking up was: 'where the hell am I?'  
My vision was blurred, my eyelids were heavy, and I felt so drowsy and weak. I tried to shirt into sitting position, but I found I didn't have the strength in my muscles to pull myself up. Mentally cusing, I lay still, trying to remember what had happened before I blacked out.  
We'd been on our way to my brothers gym, and someone had suggsted we sidetrack into Crystal Village, then we'd argued, and then, well that's where my memory went fuzzy.  
I remeber walking into the long grass and storming around, trying to prove a point, then all I could see was a pair of big, white fangs, and after that, blackness.  
"Tuenli? You awake yet?" I heard a voice come from beside me. Managing a small groan, I tried to nod, but my body felt so stiff. The person seemed to understand, as, what sounded like he, began to speak again.  
"Good. That means the anti-venom is working..." The person seemed to be talking to himself rather than me as his voice trailed off into an incomprehendablemurmur**. **  
"Anti-vemon?" I asked. "But if I need anti-vemon then..."  
"Yes, you were poisined. By an Arbok. They are very territorialTuenli, I told you that." As the memories flooded back, I tried to sit up again, this time more succsesfully. Propping myself up on the pillow my eyes adjusted, revealing the owner of the voice.  
"You said aggersive actually." I mumbled, not really wanting to admit I was wrong.  
"Same differnce." Grave relpied, grabbing a bottle of the table next to him.  
"Here." he said. "Drink this." CautiouslyI took the bottle of him and stared at the horrible yellowy brown, thick, lumpy mixutre inside.  
"What is this, puke?" I spat, sniffing the liquid. I gagged as the smell invaded my nostrils, making me almost throw-up myself. "Seriously Grave, I am not drinking this!" Slamming the bottle down on the table I crossed my arms and looked away, refusing to let that disgusting 'liquid' anywhere near my mouth.  
"Tuenli, you need to drink this. If you don't, we'll be stuck her for atleast another two days." Still frowning, I listened as Grave looked for just the right words to spur me on.  
"I thought you wanted to be the best trainer ever. Oh well. I guess your brother will have to challenge some other trainer who has the power to make it to the Elite Four..."  
Before Grave could finish his sentence I had downed the nasty drink and wiped my lips off, ready to get going.  
"What time is it? We need to get moving!" As I threw myself off the bed, my weak, shaking legs caved in under the weight. Grave grabbed me before I hit the ground and steadied me on my feet.  
"It's 12:55 Tuenli." he said, forcing me back onto the bed. "It's far to dangerous to go out now. Plus, you haven't recovered properly yet." Dying to get moving, I yet again pushed myself out of bed, this time managing to stay upright. Infernape hopped off the bed with me, getting ready to catch me if I fell.  
"We'll be fine! If we go now, we'll be in Maple-Tree City by morning!" Grave frowned, flopping down on the chair next to me. He lay back and closed his eyes, handing me a key.  
"If you want to wake everyone up, go ahead. Here's the key to mine and Szac's room, go and get him up and then you can get the others, wake me when you're done." Biting at my lip, I considered my options. I may have been desperate to get moving, but I wasn't an idiot, neither did I have a death-wish. I wasn't waking up Szac for anything or anybody, not even myself.  
"I suppose we can wait..." I grumbled, climbing back into the hosital bed. "If we sleep, I guess we'll have more energy, and then I can easily beat my brother!" Grave smiled.  
"Good. We don't want another injury." he said, placing his hands behind his head, ready to fall asleep. A short period of silence was held between us before I decided to say what was on my mind.  
"Grave?" I whispered, hoping he was still awake.  
"What?" he whispered back, just as quietly. I paused for a few seconds, not knowing if I should carry on.  
"...Thank-you."

* * *

**A/N: **And so it ends! Aw, I liked writing this one, it was cute :)xx I think some OC's are so OOC though, but I think that all the time, but do tell me if they wouldn't act that way and I WILL fix it as best I can! Until next time :)xx

**Remember R&R guys :)xx**


End file.
